I Hate My Life, WordGirl
by ILoveWordGirlGravityFallsMLP
Summary: Life for Tobey McCallister was one word; miserable. Rated T for attempted suicide. Sorry if it may seem rushed. Contains kiss. Felt lost and had writers block that's why this is a Tobecky


I Hate My Life, WordGirl

ILWGGFMLP: This is kinda based off of "Don't do it, Tobey" or inspired, I guess. *Shrugs* Whatever *Derp*.

Narrator: "Psst! Look for the words; Crestfallen and Dangerous."

Life for Tobey McCallister was one simple word; Miserable.

The bullying at school had gotten violent, this included; bloody noses and black eyes, and it would happen more often too. But of course Tobey went to Claire about this but the bullying came back and was 10 times worse than before, he had middle school kids following him from school and one kid had stepped over the line by saying that he was "useless and it was no wonder why his dad left him". Now it was clear to him. Maybe that's why dad left Tobey thought and all their bullying tricks weren't effective before they hit that sore spot, Tobey didn't take all of their crap, he simply ignored it and said they were all wrong. He was smart, no intelligent! "So what" he thought "If they have a problem with my clothes or haircut, that's their problem, not mine" and he was never a ridiculous villain, he was actually quite dangerous and destructive, but when they mentioned his dad, now that was it, they had pushed him over the line, the moment those words had time to sink in they were never going to leave, ever, they were going haunt and question him every night until he would find it was either right or wrong but let's have a flashback, shall we?

*Flashback*

*One of three boys had thrown him against the lockers*

Jake (Wearing; jeans, dark green t-shirt, black sneakers, brown hair and this guy is really dumb): "So it's little wimpy so-called villain McCallister"

Tobey (Glasses askew): "I am a villain! *Adjusts glasses**Try's to leave* Now if-*Jake punches Tobey in the nose* Eek! *Blood comes out of it and Tobey's back is against the lockers…again*"

Jake: "A little principal told me that we have a little squealer, have any ideas of who that might be? Tobey? *Tobey is ignoring him and has a tissue trying to stop the bleeding* *Jake notices this and smacks Tobey clear across the face making his glasses fall off* Hey, freak! Look at me when I'm talkinging to you!"

Tobey: "*Still recovering from both hits and says slowly* you added an extra suffix"

Jake: "Excuse, smart-aleek?"

Tobey: "*Finally recovered* you added an extra suffix, you imbecile! It's talking, not talkinging"

*This made Jake angry but he quickly dropped it*

Jake: "You're so stupid that you bury your stupidity with words that don't mean anything! You're so useless and it's no wonder your dad left you!"

*Jake finished this with one powerful and simple square punch to Tobey's face (which now has tears running down it)* *Then the boys heard a door opening and simply ran off then we see Ms. Davis coming out of the door*

Ms. Davis: "Hello? *Looks over to where Tobey is sitting up at the locker with tears running down and into the blood from his nose*Oh my…Tobey? *Runs over to him* Tobey, hey, what happened?"

Becky: "Ms. Davis? *Becky poked out of the class room* (Gasps) Tobey? *Runs over to him*"

Ms. Davis: "Keep an eye on him, while I go get the nurse and the principal *Ms. Davis runs off in the direction of the principal's office*"

Becky: "Tobey? *Pulling up his head to meet her gaze* What happened?"

Tobey: "*Sits up properly and dries his tears and blood* Why, Dear, Simple Becky, what always happens to boy genius's"

Becky: "Was it Jake?"

Tobey: "isn't it obvious?"

Becky: "I-"

*She was interrupted by the sound of rushed footsteps coming from down the hall, it was; the principal, the nurse and Ms. Davis* *Becky moved back and helped Tobey up and she went back to class and he was taken to the nursing station*

*End of Flashback*

And a week later he was sent to the principal's office for something he did even do, he's been failing for some reason (Hint, hint), and later on he had detention for 3 hours! And he has been wreaking havoc on the city more often and had even accidently sent some people to the hospital with minor injuries last week and because of that he was now grounded for 2 weeks, 2 weeks! But now his mind was reminded of WordGirl and all their 'good' memories but then the number of how many times she's rejected him now sunk in, she doesn't even care about me, if I died she wouldn't care, she can't even stand me and she will never return my love he thought laying on his bed staring at the ceiling of his bedroom, Now he couldn't take it anymore, he was going to end everything, and being grounded wasn't going to stop Theodore "Tobey" McCallister the III!

So Tobey got up from his bed and to the window and pulled out his master remote and summoned one his robots and got on the hand of the robot through the window of his bedroom and made his way down to the city.

Narrator: "Tobey? You okay?"

*We see Tobey with heartache written all over his face and silent tears running down his face, and he's also writing WordGirl a little note*

Tobey: "(Writing and talking out loud) Dear, WordGirl, I'm sorry to say this is the last you hear of me, I have found life unbearable; because of the vicious and true facts of my life that have finally become clear to me, it would mean much to me if you were the one to tell my mother about my death and if you could tell my dear classmate Becky Botsford and tell her I'm sorry for what I've put her though, it was never personal. Farwell WordGirl.

-Sincerely yours, Tobey McCallister"

Narrator: "Death? Tobey this is a kid's show."

Tobey: "Then the writers should not have written in bullies"

Narrator: "(Nervously) Tobey, Tobey, Tobey, at least give me the chance to try and talk you out of it"

Tobey: "(Voice breaking) No! No one, not even WordGirl is going to talk me out of this, I've made up my mind"

Narrator: "Is this the end of Tobey McCallister the III? Or will WordGirl come in and convince Tobey otherwise? And even confess her love for Tobey in the same episode?"

Tobey: "Wait, What?"

Narrator: "Stay tuned to find out"

Tobey: "Oh. Be quiet!"

*Tobey pressed a button on his remote and he summoned 100 robots and told them to destroy random buildings*

Narrator: "(Hyperventilating) Meanwhile on the other side of town, at the Botsford residence"

*We see Becky sitting on the couch, reading a book; Romeo and Juliette* (A/N: I was going to say a different book but everyone knows the classic tale of Romeo and Juliette)

Becky: "Are you okay?" *Becky asked looking up at the ceiling*

Narrator: "No, not really"

Becky: "Well, what happened?"

Narrator: "Tobey-"

Help Guy: "HEEELLLLPPPPPP! Tobey's robots are downtown destroying the city! Wait? Is this the police station?"

Becky: "No this is the Botsford house, the police station is on the other side of town"

Help Guy: "Oh, thanks. HHEEEELLLPPPPP!" *Starts to run in that direction*

Becky: "C'mon- *Realizes Bob/Huggy is not there* Oh, man, I forgot Huggy's sending the day with Professor Tubing's monkey (A/N: I don't its name) I guess I'm going to do this alone, *Walks outside* WOOORRDDD UPPP!"

Narrator: "Will WordGirl be able to stop and save Tobey from himself?"

*Scene changes to the city and we see Tobey examining a picture of WordGirl on top of a building*

Tobey: "*Sighs* I'm sorry"

ILWGGFMLP: "Why?"

Tobey: "Hey, who are you?"

ILWGGFMLP: "I'm the author of the story; ILoveWordGirlGravityFallsMLP"

Tobey: "That's a little long, don't you think?"

ILWGGFMLP: "Well, yes but the other shorter username was already taken"

Narrator: "What was it?"

ILWGGFMLP: "'ILoveEveryThing!' but it was already taken, so decided to be more specific, precise and particular of what I love, cherish and treasure"

Tobey: "Why is she….?"

Narrator: "She tends to be redundant. She yelled at me when I said her hot pink t-shirts all looked the same-"

ILWGGFMLP: "One was fuchsia, the other was ruby and the last one was magenta. So Yes I am redundant! And no one, not one person and not a soul is going to stop me, myself and I. But any way, I gotta go, leave and move on out of here" *I leave*

Tobey: "Ooookkaaay, *Shakes his head to refocus* well, shall we continue?"

Narrator: "Yes-"

*The Narrator was interrupted by the sound breaking metal and electric hissing*

*Tobey turned to see his robot on the ground*

WordGirl: "*Irritated* Hello, Tobey"

Tobey: "*Crestfallen* Hello WordGirl"

WordGirl: "Okay, what's with him?"

Narrator: "He-"

ILWGGFMLP: *I come back* "Ssshh! Don't ruin it"

WordGirl: "Okay, let me guess, I have to find out for myself?"

ILWGGFMLP: "Yep!"

WordGirl: "*Still Irritated* Of course. Well do I destroy the robots or….?"

ILWGGFMLP: "Destroy the robots"

WordGirl: "Okay but Tobey, are you okay?"

Tobey: "Yes, of course why wouldn't I be?"

WordGirl: "Yeah it's just you look a little crestfallen"

Narrator: "What does that mean again?"

WordGirl: "Oh! Well, 'Crestfallen' means to look low in spirits, or to be filled with melancholy and despondency, for example; Tobey looks to be in low spirits, and little down"

Narrator: "Oh, I knew that"

ILWGGFMLP: "(Mumbles) Yeah, sure you did, than why did you ask her to define it?"

*WordGirl shrugs and starts destroying the robots*

*Tobey looks at WordGirl with agonizing heartache, he places the note on the ledge of the building, and gets up to stand on the ledge and looks down on the full of life city below him and starts to close his eyes and leans off the ledge and starts to fall to his doom! *Dramatic Music*(A/N: Now this building is like 2 stories maybe, not like the short ones Tobey usually stands on), but WordGirl was worried about him so she glances behind her and finds that Tobey's no longer standing there and notices the flash of sky blue, blonde, orange, beige and a little bit of red and brown (From his shoes and bow tie)*

WordGirl: "(Gasps) (Whispers to herself) Tobey"

*Fly's after him and saves him and places him on another building and lands on it herself*

WordGirl: "Tobey, what were you doing?! You could have killed yourself!"

Tobey: "*Dropped his accent* That was the plan! I-I-I can't it anymore! I'm pathetic! I'm useless and that's why my dad left me! And I'm a failure at everything, I failed to an egg-slicer! I failed by using the word "Unsmall"! I fail at PE at school! I fail as a villain! I'm a ridiculous villain! You said so yourself! I have failed at trying to win your heart. I have (Voice breaking) *Tears forming in his eyes* I ha-have failed at b-being a-a p-person.*Looking down shamefully*"

*WordGirl was speechless for a very long time until she finally found her voice*

WordGirl: "*Near in tears* Tobey, I'm sorry but taking your life was not a solution, and you're not pathetic. And you're not useless and it's your dad's problem that he didn't see the greatness in you. And you're not a failure. You're not a ridiculous villain, you're actually a dangerous villain,-"

ILWGGFMLP: "Sorry to interrupt, disturb, disrupt this moment but could you describe 'Dangerous'?"

WordGirl: *Crosses arms and faces me* "*Annoyed* Fine! 'Dangerous' means involving or causing danger or risk; liable to hurt or harm, or causing fear or anxiety by threatening great harm. *Sighs* *Gets closer to Tobey where he is just a foot away* And when Miss Power was here something else took over me. And you haven't failed at being at being a person, it's just you've made some mistakes…. (Almost a whisper) and who says you haven't won my heart?"

*Tobey looked up at WordGirl with an astonished look on his face, and she had a blush forming on her cheeks and was slightly smiling while looking down at the cement ceiling below them*

Tobey: "Uh, um, I-I-I uh, I have?"

*WordGirl nods her head*

WordGirl: "I told myself I shouldn't feel the way I do but it wouldn't go away"

*Tobey carefully takes her hands in his and they stare into each other's eyes until*

ILWGGFMLP: "ㇸ5There you see her, sitting there across the way, she don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her, *Tobey and WordGirl don't notice* and you don't why but you're dyin' to try, you wanna kiss the girlㇸ5"

Narrator: "(Whispering) Seriously?"

ILWGGFMLP: "Sssssh! (Clears throat) ㇸ5Yes, you want her, look at her you know you do, possible she wants you too, there is one way to ask her, it don't take a word, not a single word, go on and kiss the girl. *Tobey gets closer to WordGirl* Sha-la-la-la-la-la, my, oh, my, look like the boy to shy, he ain't gonna kiss the girl, sha-la-la-la-la-la, ain't it sad? Ain't it a shame? Too bad he's gonna miss the girl, now's your moment, boy, you better do it soon, no time will be better, she don't say a word and she won't say a word until ya kiss the girl, sha-la-la-la-la-la, don't be scared, you got the mood prepared, go on and kiss the girl, sha-la-la-la-la-la, don't stop now, don't try to hide it, how you wanna kiss the girl, sha-la-la-la-la-la, float along, and listen to the song, kiss the girl, sha-la-la-la-la-la, music play, do what the music say, you gotta kiss the girl, kiss the girl, kiss the girl, *They get closer, now their noses nearly touching* go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl *Noses touching* go on and….*Eyes close* (A/N: When I was writing '*Eyes close*' I imagined it and my heart skipped a beat) Kiss the gggirrrlllㇸ5"

*Finally Tobey closed off the gap between their lips, WordGirl slowly moved her arms to his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck while he put his hands on her hips, she was so over Scoops, Tobey at first thought this was a dream, so he cracked an eye open just to make sure…..he was wrong, this was happening! For real, the real WordGirl was kissing him! Now this was what was going through WordGirl's mind; This is so wrong but in a way it just feels right, like were meant to be together, and I'd never imagined his lips would be so kind, forgiving and…perfect for mine, and this was what was going on in Tobey's; So she loved me all long? This is perfect, her lips on mine! Nothing better ruin this moment, because it would horrible agony to part from her lips, their so soft and tender, they fit perfectly with mine, but sadly this was not to last, WordGirl's super-hearing kicked in as she heard the familiar cackle of a cheesy two-brained villain robbing the grocery store, so WordGirl sadly was the one who broke their (Not sarcasm) oh-so perfect kiss*

Tobey: "What's wrong?"

WordGirl: "Two-Brains is robbing the grocery store…again"

Tobey: "(Mumbles) Stupid Mouse-Brained moron"

WordGirl: "Yeah, tell me about it"

*WordGirl smiled at Tobey and he smiled back*

Tobey: "You should go and stop him"

WordGirl: "Yeah, but hey, um, maybe you want to meet me at the library tomorrow?"

Tobey: "Um, sure"

*WordGirl and Tobey let of each other but are still holding hands*

Tobey: "*Sighs* Becky if that is you behind that mask, it's okay who are, I still love you, and I will never betray your trust"

*WordGirl was scared, her first instinct was to deny that she was Becky but his last sentence stopped her "I will never betray your trust" it took her a couple seconds to process, she looked down at their hands, his were perfectly intertwined with hers, she felt her heart skip a beat, and she started to cry*

WordGirl: "You promise not to tell anyone not even the villains?"

Tobey: "Why, would I do that to the two girls I love?"

*WordGirl at first did not understand this, "'Two girls'?" She thought obliviously, then it hit her, it meant he loved both Becky and WordGirl! She was over joyed, she wrapped her arms around him once more, before she said goodbye to Tobey she gave him a peck on the cheek and zoomed off to grocery store*

Tobey: "*Exhales dreamily while watching WordGirl zoom towards the grocery store*(In head) This is the best day of my life, My love, my life and my savior has finally proven she loves me, and her name none other than Becky Botsford, Farwell for now, my love"

*Tobey summons one of his robots to take him home*

Narrator: "Okay, I really don't know what just happened"

ILWGGFMLP: "They kissed, genius, now stop asking questions and narrate"

Narrator: "(Mumbles) Oookkkaaayy, (Not mumbling) While at the grocery store, battling Dr. Two-Brains and WordGirl seems a little dazed *and still has a very red blush on her cheeks*"

WordGirl: "Well, what if had your first kiss and you had to battle a super-villain right after it?"

Narrator: "Sorry, I just narrate what's in the script"

WordGirl: "*Annoyed* Of course"

*WordGirl is still a bit dazed*

*WordGirl had 4 near misses with Dr. Two-Brains new ray, we don't know what it does, but it clearly is turning everything it hits into cheese and Dr. Two-Brains notices her dazed look*

Dr. Two-Brains: "Okay, stop, time out, what's up with you?"

WordGirl: "Uh? *Stopped* What are you talking about?"

Dr. Two-Brains: "Um, let's see, your face is flushed pure red *She covers some of her face* and you're kinda dazed"

WordGirl: "(Nervously) I have no idea what you're talking about"

Dr. Two-Brains: "Yes, you do, I-wait, I've seen that face before, you've had your first kiss!"

ILWGGFMLP: "How would you have seen that kind of face before?"

Dr. Two-Brains: "Well, my niece lived with me for quite some time, so kinda have learned female body language"

ILWGGFMLP: "Oh, well, that explains it"

Dr. Two-Brains: "Yeah, but hey, aren't you a little young for that kind of thing at this age?"

WordGirl: "Well, I-"

ILWGGFMLP: "I've already mine"

Dr. Two-Brains: "WHAT?! (Stutters) An-and how old are you, again?"

ILWGGFMLP: "Um, 11 ½?"

Dr. Two-Brains and Narrator: "WHAT?! YOU'RE 11?"

Dr. Two-Brains: "And you've already had your first kiss?"

ILWGGFMLP: "Yeah? How do think I was able to write this? Okay, maybe I overexaggerated the kiss *Shrugs*"

WordGirl: "See? It's not a big deal, the author has already had her first kiss, and she and I are the same age"

ILWGGFMLP: "Ha! Not a big deal"

*Me and WordGirl cross our arms, in triumph but it was quickly killed by this*

Dr. Two-Brains: "Soooo, who was it?"

ILWGGFMLP and WordGirl: "Say What?"

Dr. Two-Brains: "I asked; 'Who was it?'"

WordGirl: "Oh, I rather not sa-"

*My sister; Catrin walks into the narrator voice-over room*

Catrin: "Oh, hey, Kile-

ILWGGFMLP: "Catrin, you can't use my real name anymore! I am now ILoveWordGirlGravityFallsMLP! So please address as that"

Catrin: "Ooookkkayyy, oh, wow, hey, is this that story about WordGirl and Tobey sharing their first kiss togeth- *I slap my hand on my sister's mouth*"

*While WordGirl has a horrified look on her face while she facepalmed*

ILWGGFMLP: "Catrin, get out now!"

*I push Catrin out*

ILWGGFMLP: "So, um (Chuckling nervously)"

Dr. Two-Brains: "So, Tobey, uh?"

ILWGGFMLP: "Thank you, God for a big-mouthed sister!"

*WordGirl's face is redder than ever and has an annoyed look on*

WordGirl: "You and me both. *Turns to Two-Brains* Yeah, it was Tobey, so?"

Dr. Two-Brains: "So, did you push him away in disgust?"

Narrator: "(Mumbles) She did anything but push him away"

WordGirl: "No, he trying to take his life, earlier today and um, *Trying to think of an excuse* I didn't think I needn't to make it worse"

Dr. Two-Brains: "Um, okay and I'm guessing you don't want me to tell any of the other villains about his suicide attempt? Or the other thing? Hint. Hint."

WordGirl: "It would be best"

ILWGGFMLP: "I would listen to her if I were you"

Dr. Two-Brains: "Okay, okay, now can we please get back to what we were doing?"

WordGirl: "Yeah, whatever"

*They continue to fight, this time WordGirl is more focused, after a couple more minutes they finally come to an end, Two-Brains is getting carried off to jail and WordGirl goes home and turns back into Becky Botsford and heads in side her home*

Sally: "Hey, Becky"

*Becky waves to her mom before plopping down on the couch and sighing dreamily*

Sally: "Good day?"

Becky: "You have no idea"

*Becky said touching her lips, they were tingly from the kiss*

The End.

ILWGGFMLP: "Well, that took longer than I thought it would, I hope you all enjoyed this first little one-shot of mine, you better have because I stayed up till 2 o'clock in the frickin' morning finishing this! And I actually really have a sister, a twin sister, but we don't look alike, and her name is Catrin, but I would put her profile name accept she can't read and she doesn't have a profile on this site. Oh and I am also working two other stories that I want to post 1. One-shot and 2. Big story! I would tell you what's it about but I want it to be a surprise. And I am sorry if it's kinda cheesy."


End file.
